1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems for a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle in general, and more particularly to a distributor box that forms part of such an installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems (HVAC) for a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, it is known to provide a distributor box, or distribution housing, of a type which includes an air inlet arranged to admit a stream of cold air and/or a stream of heated air, together with a plurality of air outlets which are open towards various different zones within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. These outlets comprise, in particular, a defrosting air outlet port, which is open towards a windshield of the vehicle, and demisting air outlet port, which is open towards side windows of the vehicle. The distributor box also contains a distributor valve that is mounted for pivoting movement about an axis inside the distributor box, for adjusting the distribution of the air between the various air outlets.
The air inlet of the distributor box is connected to the outlet of a heater housing which is adapted for producing a stream of cold air and a stream of hot air in adjustable proportions, according to the particular conditions required by the user. Conventionally, apart from the defrosting air outlet which is open towards the windshield and the demisting air outlet port which is open towards side windows of the vehicle, the distributor box also has at least one ventilating air outlet which is open at the level of the fascia of the vehicle, together with at least one lower air inlet which is open into the lower part of the passenger compartment, that is to say in such a way as to direct air towards the feet of the occupants of the vehicle.
The distributor valve may in particular be put into a defrosting position in which a stream of air is delivered towards the windshield, and a position which may be referred to as its xe2x80x9cdefrosting and foot warmingxe2x80x9d position, in which a stream of air is delivered simultaneously towards the windshield and towards the feet of the occupants of the vehicle. In these two positions, the stream of cold air and the stream of heated air delivered towards the windshield have a tendency to mix, so that the temperature of the air, thus mixed, is lower than the temperature of the heated air stream, thus having reduced effectiveness for deicing and de-misting the windshield. Typically, the distributor valve having opposite flat surfaces has very little control over the direction of the airflow within the distributor box.
The mixed airflow of hot and cold air enters the distributor box, heats the wall of the distributor box, and then turns its course at some angle, usually 90xc2x0, to the direction towards the air outlets. That turning movement of the incoming airflow creates substantial turbulence and significant resistance to the movement of the airflow within the distributor box.
Thus, there is a need for a means to reduce turbulence and airflow resistance in the distributor box.
The present invention provides a novel arrangement of a distributor box for a heating, ventilation and/or air conditioning apparatus for a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. The distributor box of the present invention comprises an air inlet for admitting a heated airflow and/or a cold airflow into the distributor box therethrough, a plurality of air outlets for leading the airflow to different zones of the passenger compartment, and at least one distributor valve pivotally mounted within the distributor box for pivoting movement between a plurality of positions whereby to distribute said airflow between the plurality of outlets. The distributor valve is provided with at least one vane member on at least one face surface thereof for guiding the airflow from the air inlet toward at least one of the air outlets. The vane member is integrally formed on the distributor valve.
Preferably, each of the face surfaces of the distributor valve in accordance with the present invention is provided with two vane members. However, any appropriate number of the vane members may be provided on each of the face surfaces of the distributor valve, such as three, four, etc. Moreover, the number of vane members on one of the opposite face surfaces of the distributor valve may differ.
Alternatively, only one of the face surfaces of the distributor valve may be provided with at least one vane member.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, each of the vane members is homogeneously formed with the distributor valve as a unitary single-piece part.
Each of the vane members has curved shape, such L-shape, so as to redirect said the airflow entering the distribution box toward the air outlets.
Therefore, the distribution box of the heating, ventilation and/or air conditioning apparatus for the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle in accordance with the present invention includes a novel arrangement of the pivoting distributor valve that provides less turbulence, better control and less resistance to the movement of the airflow within the front distribution chamber.